Playing with Cuffs
by duckichan87
Summary: Kaiya covers her feelings for Shino with anger...will she ever be able to confess properly? a little Shino/OC oneshot.


ok, so this is just a little oneshot I threw together in like 30 mintues of being bored. It is a bit rushed and a little all over the place but I hope a few of yall like it. It's been so long since I've written anything. haha. ^_^

I definitely do not own any naruto characters...

Kaiya leisurely walked to the training grounds. "Today's the day." she mumbled to herself, "I'll be nice and tell him that I love him!" She chewed on her bottom lip as she approached her team. "Ohayou, minna!" she yelled out as she approached them with a smile. "O-Ohayou, Kai-chan." Hinata replied. "Yo!" Kiba yelled out with a small bark from Akamaru. And Kaiya waited for the third reply...and waited, until she lost her temper. "Oi, you bastard! I was trying to be polite and you can't even return the favor!" she yelled at Shino as she pointed an accusing finger. Shino simply turned his back to her. "Why you..." Kaiya gritted her teeth and lunged at him. Hinata and Kiba could do nothing as Kaiya continually threw punches at Shino's head, with Shino dodging every one. "Asshole! Stand still so I can punch some sense into you!" she growled out as she continued to attack him.

"That's enough, Kaiya." Kurenai called out in a menacing voice which stopped Kaiya dead in her tracks. Kaiya huffed and crossed her arms across her chest still glaring at Shino. Kurenai approached them while sighing, "Why must you two fight every day?" she asked putting a hand on Kaiya's head. "He deserves it! I was actually being nice today and he insulted my attempts!" she growled out as the answer. Kaiya glared toward Shino, but he simply shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her glare. "I think they like each other. It's like they're flirting or something." Kiba called out as he and Hinata approached the trio. Kaiya quickly turned toward Kiba with an extremely red face. "What the hell did you just say, you mutt!" she yelled out. Kiba simply smirked, "If it's not true, then why are you blushing?" he teased. Kaiya turned an even brighter scarlet and concentrated her chacra into her hands. "You damn mutt..." she growled out as fire materialized in the palm of her hand. Kiba yelped as Kaiya raised her hand in his direction. Kaiya was about to release a fireball in his direction until Kurenai brought her knuckle down on top of her head. "No shooting fire at allies Kaiya." she said simply as Kaiya nursed the developing bump on her head...fire now gone. _**'Damn it...today is not going like I wanted it to. Why can't I just get along with him and tell him how I feel?'**_ Kaiya thought to herself as she pouted while still nursing her head.

"Well today we'll change your attitudes. We'll be doing a team builder...mainly for Shino and Kaiya." Kurenai said to her team. Kaiya simply huffed at the comment while Shino stood by nonchalantly. "Kaiya, Shino, come here." Kurenai said watching her 16 year old students walk over and stand right in front of her, side by side. "Give me your hands." She stated, and as soon as the two teens held their left hands in front of her she swiftly pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed their hands together. "What the hell!" Kaiya yelled out as she pulled on the silver cuffs. "You two will work together whether you like it or not. Kiba and Hinata will give you 30 minutes to work out any minor differences and will then proceed to hunt you two down. Those handcuffs will not come off until you and Shino win this exercise." Kurenai told them, rather indifferently. Kaiya stood there for a moment in shock before she began to protest. "You can't do this! It's like child cruelty!" she screamed at her sensei as she watched her and the rest of the team walk out of the clearing. Kaiya looked down at her left hand and felt herself begin to panic. "I can't do this." She said to herself as she plopped down in the grass, not caring whether she brought Shino down with her or not. _**'It's too close…..I'm too close to him. I can't concentrate with him over me like this.' **_Kaiya thought to herself as she turned a bright red. She couldn't help but revert to her usual self. "This is all your fault! If you had just given me a simple 'good morning' then she wouldn't need to cuff us!" she yelled at Shino as she stood up from the grass. Shino simply stood there as Kaiya growled.

"Great. Now we're stuck like this until we can beat the others. How the hell does she expect me to work with an arrogant ass who doesn't even talk?" she yelled at no one, trying her best to ignore the fact that the love of her life was attached to her wrist. "I talk. And I don't appreciate the insults." Shino stated rather quietly. Kaiya felt her heart jump. It'd been so long since she heard him say anything to her that she'd forgotten how delicious his voice seemed to her. And for a moment she was rendered speechless. _**'Why can't I stop? I'm attached to him and I still can't show how I feel.'**_ She thought as she once again plopped down in the grass with a small growl. "How do we win?" she whined to herself, once again ignoring Shino. And that's when a light bulb went off. Kaiya gasped and quickly stood up grinning. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, without looking over at Shino. She chuckled a bit. "It's not like we're up against Konoha's best here. We could beat the two without any major physical confrontation." She said. "I'd call that cheating." Shino stated simply, keeping most of his face covered by his large collar. Kaiya glared at him. "Well do you have a better idea, smartass? We're running out of time here and I refuse to be cuffed to you any longer than what's necessary." Kaiya growled out at him still slightly shivering from the pleasant sound that his voice had on her ears.

Shino simply shrugged which made Kaiya mad. "Well then, I don't want to hear your bullshit! Now, come on." She yelled at him and started walking deeper into the training grounds where the trees were thicker. Kaiya stumped her way through the trees and sat down at a random place. "Ok, here's the plan. I'll use a Naruto doppelganger to get Hinata out of the game while you infest Kiba with fleas or something until he admits defeat." Kaiya almost whispered. Shino said nothing. Kaiya growled at his silence. "Can you at least…" she started to yell but gasped when her angry motions made their hands touch. Kaiya turned scarlet and attempted to cover her embarrassment with a glare in Shino's direction. Shino sighed almost inaudibly. "We're cuffed together. Our hands touching is only natural in our situation." He said to Kaiya as she glared even harder. "I know that!" she yelled, huffing as she turned her glare to the ground. Kaiya grumbled to herself. She hated when he said rational things, it made her feel stupid for being so embarrassed. Shino sat down at the tree as well, being sure not to sit too close to the fuming brunette. _**'How can he not see? It's not that damned hard to see what he does to me. Goddammit! Even Kiba noticed! I hate him for making me go through this!'**_ Kaiya yelled inside her head.

Shino watched as Kaiya fumed. She seemed to be having a mental battle with herself. Shino sighed because he felt that he would never know. "It's been an hour already and my bugs haven't detected Kiba or Hinata in the training grounds." Shino stated, hoping that Kaiya heard him. Shino heard her grumble something in response. "hm?" he questioned, leaning a bit closer to hear what she had to say. "I hate you." Kaiya said softly. Kaiya turned towards him with tears in her eyes. Shino almost gasped, not because of the tears, it'd been so long since he had seen her cry, but because of the pain that he didn't realized he'd feel from those words coming from her mouth. He simply sat there stunned, wide-eyed. Yes, they fought everyday but he just figured that it was their own way of conversation. He liked that she paid so much attention to him. He liked how she was so hot-headed, how her violet eyes would flare up whenever he huffed at one of her comments. Shino liked Kaiya…..and for a long time now. "I hate how blind you are, you baka!" she yelled at him, tears still in her eyes. "It's all your fault!" she continued to yell as she began to hit him without really noticing it. Shino was confused now, as he sat there taking her half-hearted hits. Blind? What did he do wrong? Shino let her continue to hit him, hoping that it would make her feel better. She eventually stopped and tried to dry her tears. _**'Why am I crying? It's my fault that things are this way. Why would he like someone who was always insulting him?'**_ she thought to herself.

"Gomen nasai." Kaiya said quietly. _**'I'll just leave him alone. Things will be much better.' **_she thought as she turned away from Shino. "Alright. That's enough time for one day." The two teens heard from overhead. They looked up as Kurenai stood in front of them. "I'm calling it quits for today." She told them as they stood up. Kurenai looked at her students worriedly, this isn't what she had planned. She just wanted them to get along. Kurenai uncuffed the two and dismissed them for the day. Kaiya simply rubbed her wrists a bit, ignoring Shino who had turned to observe her behavior which usually made her angry. Kaiya just sighed and walked deeper into the forest. Shino stared after her, worrying at her suddenly calm behavior. "You should go after her." Kurenai said to him. Shino nodded and followed the sulking brunette. The two ended up in a small clearing. Kaiya sighed, standing in the thigh-high grass, looking up at the clouds. She knew that Shino wasn't too far behind her. "I can't do this anymore." She sighed, knowing that he heard her. Shino walked closer and stood beside her. "What do you want from me? I've thrown in the towel. You win." She whispered to him. "I never saw this as a competition." Shino stated as he decided to take matters into his own hands. "What do I want? Well…I would like…to kiss you." he finished. It took a moment for Kaiya to register what he said. "Huh?" Kaiya exclaimed as she turned to face a very red Shino. "It's fine if you refuse." Shino said softly as Kaiya stood there still stunned. He turned to walk away but stopped when he felt Kaiya grab the sleeve of his jacket. Kaiya couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. She loved him and wanted him to know it. Shino turned back and looked down at a blushing Kaiya. "I…I don't mind." She said almost inaudibly as she stared at the ground.

Kaiya felt her heart pounding in her chest as Shino turned back towards her. She let go of his sleeve and began to shiver slightly as he stood closer. Shino wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before pulling back a bit to kiss her. Kaiya felt her heart flutter as his lips met her own and whispered those same three words back when they finally parted. Shino smiled at how innocent and embarrassed she looked after the kiss. He quietly took her hand and led her out of the forest. "Let's eat."


End file.
